Harry Potter the Ice Alchemist
by Isabelle M
Summary: When Harry finally got enough of this, he left the Dursley's. Stepped into a gap by accident, he was transported into another universe, where magic wasn't used by most public, alchemy is. Betaed. AU. Slightly Evil Harry. Xover with FMA.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter the Ice Alchemist**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist.

**Summary:** When Harrywas suffering at the Dursley's, the Order was suspecting him. When Harry finally got enough of this, he left the Dursley's. Stepped into a gap by accident, he was transported into another universe, where magic wasn't used by most public, alchemy was. What will Harry do when he meet up a gang of Homunculus and become the Eighth Deadly Sin?

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Dark!Harry, Slightly Evil!Harry

**Author Note:** Sorry, I was suppose to update my existing stories... Before you asked me why Harry can become a Homunculus, I have to say that I am perfectly aware that Harry need to be a result of a unsuccessful human transmution. I will explained in later chapters...

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

**Chapter One ----- Order's Betrayal**

"Good evening, members of the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said, standing up.

"Headmaster, what are we doing here? I thought Headquarters was Sirius' place?" Arthur Weasley asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I was going to announce that 12 Grimmauld Place was no longer the Headquarters of the Order. I discovered that this house, 322 Highgate Street is more appropriate place for our Headquarters."

"Is there any difference between this house and the old headquarter?" Kingsley Shacklebolt raised his left eyebrow.

"Of course there is, Kingsley. this house has the proper space for our growing members. An ancient spell that comes with the house has prevented anyone considering doing bad deeds to enter the house." Dumbledore smiled broadly, "After a long time of thinking, I believe Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have the rights to join the Order."

"Really? Oh yeah!" Ron clapped happily.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Hermione jumped up and down in her seat.

"What about Harry, Professor?" Tonks asked. Dumbledore's smile dimmed.

"That's why I asked every member to come here today, even though they have things to do." Arthur and Kingsley chuckled slightly. "Mundungus has reported that Harry Potter has been acting strangely. Would you like to explain the situation, Mundungus?"

The shaggy man stood up. "Harry was seen to do some weird things…"

"What weird things? Like 'foning' people using a felly-tone? Arthur said it's a muggle thing!" Molly Weasley said in a high-pitched voice.

"Please don't interrupt me, Molly. Thanks you. As I was saying, Harry has been seen doing some weird things. From the record of Flourish and Blotts, Harry had thrice ordered books concerning the Dark Arts…"

"So what? Harry just wants to know more about the magic You-Know-Who uses!" Hermione stood up and pointed at Mundungus. "Are you accusing him of learning Dark Arts?"

Ron pulled his girlfriend down and whispered, "Harry had thrice ordered Dark Arts books from Flourish and Blotts. Not only that, from a friend of mine who works in Gringotts, Harry had took out all of the money he had in his Educational Funds, which made me very suspicious. Of course, he doesn't need them in his summer vacation. If he doesn't need them, why he took them out?"

"Is there anything wrong with Harry taking money from his own Educational Fund?" Remus Lupin asked.

"Of course there is! He…" Mundungus began.

"That brat needs to buy his textbooks. I think you have enough intelligence to figure that out." Snape made a snide comment.

"Of course I have enough intelligence! Don't make me mad, Snape." Mundungus gave him the finger. "Of course there's no problem if Harry's only reading Dark Arts books to know what magic You-Know-Who is using, like Miss Granger said. And there's absolutely no problem if Harry is just innocently taking out the money in his vault, but can't you see? Every time Harry has dropped an order, he's ordering Dark Arts books!"

"How did you know that?" Shacklebolt asked curiously. "I know the clerk of that store. That Candice you know… Now back to the problem! I had alerted Headmaster of this and we had thought of three possible answers. Number 1, Harry is really as a few of us have said. He was just taking out the money he needed for the new school year and he read Dark Arts books because he wants to know what magic You-Know-Who is using. Number 2, Harry wants to run away. Number 3, the answer that no one wants to happen, Harry is joining You-Know-Who, or probably become a new Dark Lord." It was utter silence. Remus slumped down in his armchair. Molly, who was the first person who defended the teenage boy looked at her husband unbelievably, the latter stared in the blank space.

Hermione screamed, "Is it true? Is it true that Harry had turned dark?"

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Harry laid on his bed, staring at the night sky. The death of his godfather had hit him hard, but the feeling of being an outcast and Hedwig's death had nearly killed him. His friends had not written to him since July had started. He wrote to them, but he got no replies back.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he saw some owls flying toward him. Had his best friends finally remembered that he existed? Harry was already opening the window when he discovered that the owls were not flying to him. He slid his hand down the windowsill and stared at the beautiful sky. Two birds landed beautifully on the nearly broken desk.

Harry said almost stupidly at the owls, "No, I don't have treats to give you at the moment. Fly back to your owners." A brown owl hooted and dropped a thick envelope at Harry's lap. Then, he flew out the window and disappeared in the sky. The other bird, a black baby eagle with red eyes, rubbed her head against Harry's cheek instead. She also dropped an envelope, but she stayed at the same place, Harry's desk. "Okay, let's see what I've got." Harry patted the eagle's head lightly and opened the envelope left by the brown owl.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_The ministry decided that your permanent Quidditch ban is lifted. As you are a member of the Gryffindor team, I need to inform you the new captain is a player who has only played Quidditch for a short time, Mister Ronald Weasley…_

Harry dropped the letter in surprise, Ron as the Captain? Did he misread it? No, it wrote Mister Ronald Weasley, not Mister Harry Potter. Why? HE deserved the position!

…_Mister Ronald Weasley. Unfortunately, every summer the Captain picks out all the people he/she doesn't want on the team, as you know, and you were not in the team. I am sorry. As always, here's a list of the new team._

Harry gasped. That he didn't get the position was fine, but he was out of the team? That was too harsh! He continued to read as he wanted to know who replaced him.

_Captain: Ronald Billius Weasley_

_Beaters: Colin Ken Creevey, Dennis John Creevey_

_Chasers: Lavender Rosa Brown, Ginevra Moliana Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger_

_Keeper: Ronald Billius Weasley_

_Hermione as a Chaser? She can't even get on a broom!_ Harry closed his eyes for a second then opened it again.

_Seeker: Seamus Darius Finnegan_

Harry left his mouth hanged open for a second. Of course Seamus could fly, but not well. Why Ron picked Seamus over him? Did he do something wrong?

_I am sorry, Potter, but this is a truth. I tried to change the Headmaster's mind, but he is determined to make Mr. Weasley the captain. How about Ron's job as a prefect, Professor? You may probably thinking. The headmaster himself has appointed Mr. Longbottom as the new prefect. Also in this envelope are your Ordinary Wizard Levels' results._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry's eyes widen, Neville as the prefect…? He took out the other parchment in the envelope.

_Dear Mister Harry James Potter,_

_Enclosed are your O.W.L.s results. You have achieved very good scores and the wizarding world would be very glad to have such a fine young man. _

_Truly,_

_Sandrina Malorie Highgate_

_Chief Manager,_

_Wizard Education & Future Department_

Ordinary Wizard Levels Results

_Student Name: Harris Jamison Sirius Potter_

_Age when taking the Exams: 15_

_Wand: Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches_

_Genius Grades (All offer three OWLS):Incredible (I)_

_Renowned (R) _

_Talented (TA)_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) (two OWLS)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) (One and a half OWLS)_

_Acceptable (A) (One OWL)_

_Fail Grades: Poor(P) (Half OWL)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Astronomy: A (Due to the incident happens in the Astronomy exam. Every student have the right to enter Astronomy N.E.W.T. class.)_

_Care of Magical Creatures: TA (The professor made a very nice comment about the bravery of Mr. Harris Potter to ride a Hippogriff at the age of 13, which highly increased Mister Potter's score from Exceeds Expectations to Talented.)_

_Charms: E (A mistake was made during the exam, the examiner wants to remind Mister Potter not to mix up spells, which could be a big problem in dueling. The teacher of this subject thinks Mister Potter has talents.)_

_Defense Against Dark Arts: I (The examiner praise Mister Potter's skills in this subject. Mister Potter had successfully summoned a Stag Patronus, which earned himself a Incredible score.)_

_Divination: P (The examiner saw Mister Potter hadn't paid much attention to this subject. The examiner thinks if Mister Potter pay more attention to this subject, he will be a top student in this subject.)_

_Herbology: E (A few mistake lowered Mister Potter's marks from the original Outstanding.)_

_History of Magic: P (Due to an activity of You-Know-Who, Mister Potter couldn't finish the test. Even through Mister Potter achieved a Poor, he was allowed to enter the History of Magic N.E.W.T. class.)_

_Potions: R (Mister Potter had successfully complete the written test with the highest score in fifty years, he's very skilled in making Potions, making a good potion earned Mister Potter a Renowned grade.)_

_Transfiguration: E (Mister Potter is skilled in Transfiguration, but the examiner thinks Mister Potter was very nervous during the test, which caused he to make mistakes.)_

_Mister Potter has achieved sixteen OWLS, which earned himself a Platinum medal, which was given after getting twelve OWLS. The only students who had ever awarded the Platinum Medal are Mister Harris Potter, Mister Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Mister Zephyr Grindelwald._

N.E.W.T. Classes for Mister Potter (Bold writings indicate failed subject):

_Astronomy (Lowest Requirement: A)_

_Care of Magical Creatures (Lowest Requirement: A)_

_Charms: (Lowest Requirement: E)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: (Lowest Requirement: E)_

**_Divination (Lowest Requirement: O)_**

_Herbology (Lowest Requirement: A)_

**_History of Magic (Lowest Requirement: A) Available for study._**

_Potions (Lowest Requirement: O)_

_Transfiguration (Lowest Requirement: E)_

Harry stared unbelievably at the parchment, did he switched the result with someone like Draco Malfoy? The eagle pecked Harry's ear lightly, reminding him he still had a mail to read. Harry patted the eagle's smooth feather and took the other envelope.

_Mister Harris Jamison Potter,_

_We are glad to inform you that you are a legal adult the second you read this letter, which means that you have the right to claim your inheritances and rightful properties._

_The eagle who delivered this letter is the descendant of your father's eagle, Rosalind, which had died of blood lost. The eagle doesn't have a name, as she was just born. Also in this envelope, you will find a small, elaborate ring, which is a two-way portkey. Put it on your finger and it will activate after ten seconds. This will bring you to Gringotts. Please come as soon as possible and only by portkey. There's something I want to discuss with you._

_Yours,_

_Greedy the Manager_

Harry raised his eyebrow. The manager of Gringotts wanted to talk to him? The eagle rubbed her head against Harry's cheeks again.

"You haven't got a name, right?" Harry asked affectionately. The eagle hooted and pecked Harry's ear. "Well… How about Skye?" The eagle shook her head slightly. "Okay, how about… er… Genevieve?" The eagle hooted. "Ok, Genevieve it is. I'll call you Gen for short, is that okay? Want to come with me to Gringotts?" The eagle stood on Harry's shoulder. Harry put the ring on his finger and closed his eyes.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

To Be Continued...

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Enjoy it? Review!


	2. Bang On the Wall

**Harry Potter the Ice Alchemist**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist.

**Summary:** When Harry was suffering at the Dursley's, the Order was suspecting him. When Harry finally got enough of this, he left the Dursley's. Stepped into a gap by accident, he was transported into another universe, where magic wasn't used by most public, alchemy was. What will Harry do when he meet up a gang of Homunculus and become the Eighth Deadly Sin?

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Dark!Harry, Slightly Evil!Harry, Possible Slash.

Author Note: Thanks for reviewing! I know this fic is not as good as normal fics!

**Shadowed Rains:** Sorry, the Gringotts is not involved greatly in this chapter. So… Wrong guess, but the truth of Dark Arts books will reveal.

08080808080808080808080808080808080800808080808080808080808080

Harry stepped out the wizard bank with his familiar in depression. No one will be happy if they discovered their friends had turned their backs on them. Harry knew that he was quite a bother, but did he deserve the betrayal of his friends? Did he deserve the title of Dark Prince? Harry leaned on a brick wall in a dark alley and closed his eyes in despair, did his friends really believe in this lie?

08080808080808080808080808080808080800808080808080808080808080

"_Very well done indeed… You will be handsomely rewarded…"_

Mundugus Fletcher looked up with respect, "Thank you, my Lord." Mundugus bowed and walked to the door, leaving the Dark Lord with Lucius Malfoy.

"Master, what about your great plan?" Lucius asked with his head bowed.

"_This is none of your business… Lucius…" _The Dark Lord hissed at the blond Death Eater.

08080808080808080808080808080808080800808080808080808080808080

Mundugus smirked, the Boy Who Lived was right there, leaning on a filthy wall, he might not be the slyest person on earth, but he was sure sly enough to strike a blow at the hero when no one was noticing neither him or Harry Potter. Mundugus took his wand out of its leather holster. Just then, Harry turned his head.

08080808080808080808080808080808080800808080808080808080808080

"Mundugus! What are you doing here? Why you have your wand out and pointed at me?" The teenager asked, his eyes displayed both curiosity and fear. Mundugus had no way to back down, he knew it. He forced a sarcastic glare, "I'm doing what I _should_ be doing."

The brunette was amused by the look appeared on the raven-locked hero. "Wh… What?" The teenager flinched slowly at the glare. Mundugus laughed in a hysterical way, "What I need to be doing, is to kill you. I thought you are dark enough to realize, my little hero? Is it too dark for an innocent Gryffindor to understand?" Mundugus paused, " I'm a Death Eater, Harry. I've been a Death Eater since I graduated, I was a Death Eater when I joined that little foolish Order."

Mundugus gritted his teeth at the mention of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry's lips were quivering, but the fear can't conceal the confuse in his emerald eyes. The Death Eater smirked, "Oh, I forgot to tell you one thing." Mundugus grinned, "I told the Order about your little 'treachery'. Now, let's move on with some rather important business… Avada Kedavra!"

Harry was knocked back a few inches, before crushing on the brick wall. Blood flowed freely behind Harry's head. Mundugus' mouth corners upturned in pride, "Say goodbye, Potter. You will never see me again."

He walked away with glee. Mundugus, however didn't know that he had created a Homunculus that later all the wizards will fear.

08080808080808080808080808080808080800808080808080808080808080

Harry's Point of View

"_I think he slammed straight onto that brick wall."_

"_Who is he? I haven't seen him here before!"_

"_Is he my Papa, Mama? You always said Papa is living on the clouds! Did he fall off the sky to see us, Mama?"_

"_A traveler maybe?"_

"_As if there's people except refugees ever comes here, and he is definitely not one, look at those clothes, Rose, they must cost a lot."_

"_Perhaps he is here to observe us."_

"_Whatever, I like his tattoo, can I get one, Mama?_

I opened my eyes, my head ached like there was no tomorrow, Two faces were looking down on me pleasantly, and one looking at me not so pleasantly. One smiling face belonged to a young woman no more than 30 with violet hair and bronze skin, another was own by a small boy with the same tanned skin and hair. The third face was a extremely lean man with grayish-brown hair and two scars crossing his forehead and eyes like a X cross. He stared at them, and they stared back, there was a pregnant silence, no one would dare to speak, not even the woman or the child, in fear that the other might attack.

Then, the boy about four or five year old broke the ice with a big, goofy smile, "Hi! Where do you come from?" I asked myself the same time, where do I come from? Who am I? What am I doing here? I looked up in desperation, "I don't know."


End file.
